Field
The present disclosure relates to a substrate used for a three-dimensional (3-D) image pick-up device, and more particularly to technique configured to prevent a flexure by reinforcing a substrate used inside a 3-D image pick-up device.
Background
Many attempts have been made to bring a three-dimensional (3-D) viewing experience to film, video, and broadcast displays.
Typically, a 3-D image is perceived by means of stereo vision of two eyes. Binocular disparity, i.e., a disparity caused by two eyes being separated by a distance of about 65 mm, plays a most important role in the stereoscopic effect. That is, when left and right eyes view different 2-D images and the two images are transmitted to the brain through the optic nerves, the brain combines the two images to construct a representation of the original 3-D image that includes depth. Such ability is usually called stereography.
A 3-D image is manufactured using the effect of perceiving the 3-D feeling, and to be more specific, a capturing device equipped with a dual lens system is used to allow each lens to capture an object at a different direction, and the captured images are respectively displayed to enable a manufacturing of the 3-D image.
Recently, concomitant with rapid development of semiconductor technologies, miniaturization of an image sensor is realized, and due to development of manufacturing technologies of PCBs (Printed Circuit Boards), a substrate included with a camera module can become miniaturized and light-weighted. Furthermore, due to miniaturizing and weight-lighting technologies, a mobile device such as a digital camera is made possible to be used as a 3-D image capturing device (image pick-up device).
A conventional PCB including a camera module embedded and used in a 3-D capturing device will be briefly described with reference to FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a PCB (20) included with a camera module includes thereon a camera module (10) and a connector (30). The PCB (20) included with the conventional camera module is generated by itself with a flexure or is generated with a flexure when mounted on a 3-D image capturing device (image pick-up device).
In order to embody a 3-D image, a relative position of each camera is important. It is because the 3-D feeing can be changed depending on a relative position of each camera. That is, the flexure of the PCB (20) may change a relative position of a two-camera dual camera module for embodying a 3-D image in the 3-D image capturing device, thereby resulting in a decreased 3-D effect captured and embodied by the dual camera module.